


A tale of love

by silverpelt14



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge starts to annoy Lewis a lot at very inconvenient times, but when Ridge finally gets Lewis alone what he says turns both of their lives upside down. But is it for better or worse? Our brave hero will find that out by taking his life day by day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning the characters are very OC.  
> Apologies in advance, I don't have a beta for this story. But if anyone wants to help it would be appreciated.
> 
> Another thing is that I'm sorry if fluctuating chapter length is a problem, I do try to keep them even and long. But it's not always an option.

I was teaching Sjin about breeding bees when I feel the tell-tale hands of Ridge on my shoulders, so I sigh.  
“Are you alright Lewis?” questions Sjin.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Then I sigh again, starting to get annoyed at Ridge’s sudden appearances and disappearances.  
“Are you sure? You seem to be sighing a lot.”  
“Yes I'm fine.” I snap back, instantly regretting losing my temper.  
“Sure are grouchy today, huh Lewis?” Ridge whispers teasingly in my ear, nearly causing me to groan in frustration.  
“I could go if this is a bad time...” Sjin begins.  
“No really, it’s fine” I interrupt. “Now where were we?” then I do groan in frustration as ridge massages my shoulders.  
“Um... Lewis?”  
“What is it Sjin?” I reply as calmly as I can manage, trying to ignore Ridge’s hands massaging my back, neck and shoulders.  
“Do you want to go inside Lewis? You’re acting slightly odd.”   
“Sure,” I say, “that sounds like a great idea.” So we go inside and I finish telling him about breeding bees, but I was still slightly distracted from when Ridge was massaging me. It was about 1:00am when I finally suggested that we should go and get something to eat or go help the others, Sjin reluctantly agreed. We both decided that we wanted some lunch, so when I felt ridges hands on my shoulders as we were walking to get something to eat I said:  
“Hey Sjin, I just remembered that I left something important back at base, so I have to go get it but I’ll meet you there in a bit ok?”  
“Ok.” He says. Then I turn around as if to head back to base and after about 2 minutes I say to Ridge  
“What do you want Ridge?” I said impatiently. Then I hear him land next to me and I see him turn visible again.  
“Uumm... H-hey Lewis.” He stammers sheepishly.  
“Hey?” I reply uncertainly, for I was quite taken aback that a man like Ridge would be nervous to talk to me. After a small awkward silence I interrupted saying:  
“Why have you been following me?”  
“Well you see...” he replies, blushing slightly.  
“Ridge” I warn.  
“I wanted the chance to talk to you.” He says very quickly and quietly.  
“Then why didn’t you just ask?”  
“Because...” he trails off.  
“What is it Ridge?” I question softly, my curiosity sparking.  
“Well it’s just that...” he begins nervously, starting to fiddle with the buttons on his coat. I noticed that he was really blushing by now and he was also avoiding eye contact.  
“You can tell me Ridge.” I say soothingly, putting my hands on his to stop his nervous fidgeting.  
“I think I might really like you” He ventures, blushing even more. Then he turns and flies off, leaving me behind really quite stunned. What? Was my first thought, and then I noticed myself blushing slightly. Then my mind starts to debate whether or not I liked him back and why would he like me and all that sort of stuff when I suddenly remember that I have to go and meet Sjin for some lunch


	2. Chapter 2

When I get finally get there I see that Sjin has caught up with Sips.  
“Hey Lewis.” Sjin says when notices me, greeting me and waving at me to come and join him and sips.  
“Sorry if I took a bit to get back Sjin.” I say when I have seated myself. “Oh and hey Sips.” I add in.  
“Hey silk shirt.” Sips replies with a mouth full of pork. That makes Sjin giggle a bit.  
“Sips, were you never taught any manner when you were little?” Sjin says, trying to sound serious but ending up bursting into a fit of wild giggles.  
“Nah Sjin, I thought you knew that.” Sips joked back. Sips and Sjin joked back and forth all throughout lunch, not really noticing that I was being quiet because I was still slightly in shock at Ridges sudden confession. Sips was the one to finally notice in the end.  
“What’s the matter silk shirt?” he asked  
“Hmm? Oh nothing.” I reply slightly distractedly.  
“He’s been acting weirdly all day.” Sjin informs him.  
“What is it silk shirt?” Sips questions.  
“Nothing.” I reply quickly.  
“Oh really?” Sjin teases, sending some kind of all-knowing look to Sips who smirks in reply.  
“Are you sure about that silk shirt?” Sips prods.  
“Yeah...” I reply slightly carefully and very distractedly.  
“Oooooo!” Sjin exclaimed suddenly.  
“What is it Sjin?” he replies, (by this time I am almost 100% sure that this is a practised routine.)  
“Did you find yourself a girlfriend?” Sjin teases.  
“What? No...” I stammer, blushing at the idea (and because of Ridge.)  
“Well then.” Sips says knowingly.  
“I agree.” Sjin said.  
“What are you guys talking about?” I ask agitatedly.  
“Nah, it can’t be Sjin.” Sips teases.  
“True, I mean look at him.” Sjin replies giggling.  
“Yep.” Sips agrees,  
“What?” I ask exasperatedly.  
“You can’t have a girlfriend, can you?” Sjin asks.  
“And why can’t I have a girlfriend?” I snap defensively.  
“Because.” Sips says finally.  
“Because why?” I ask curiously.  
“Because,” Sjin continues, “Look at yourself, your defensive, scrawny, messy, easily irritable, loud...” Sjin began.  
“Thanks Sjin,” I interrupt blandly, feeling like he could probably go on for hours, “I get the point.”  
“You upset silk shirt?” Sips teases.  
“Not really.” I reply honestly, “I mean after the kind of day I had, I doubt that your rambling could upset me.”  
“Oooooo!” Sjin replied excitedly “And what kind of day did you have exactly Lewis?”  
“A good and very confusing one.” I tell him.  
“What was so good and confusing about your day Lewis?” he replied.  
“I'm not telling.” I tease, finally in a good mood because I finally had something to hold back from them.  
“Lewis...” he whined.  
“Yes Sjin?” I whined back.  
“Come on, you can tell us. I mean where buddies and pals right?” Sjin asks.  
“I'm still not telling.” I say, sounding a bit like a little kid.  
“Hey guys.” I hear Duncan say as he comes over and sits with us.  
“Finally,” Sips says, “Goggle boy, maybe you can knock come sense into silk shirt over here.”  
“What?” Duncan replies confusedly, “And I thought I asked you not to call me that Sips.” He adds angrily.  
“Can you help us Duncan?” Sjin interrupts, “Lewis refuses to answer our questions about why he a good and very confusing day.”  
“I don’t want to tell.” I argue goofily.  
“What’s up with you Lewis?” Duncan asks, startled at my good-natured attitude.  
“I'm not telling you either Duncan.” I reply, sound an awful lot like a little kid with a secret.  
“Fine.” Duncan says, “You guys probably shouldn’t push him you know.”  
“Don’t be a spoil sport goggle boy.” Sips teases.  
“Yeah!” Sjin and I agree in unison.  
“Now I'm really confused.” Duncan says and I can’t help but laugh at the look on his face. “What?” he said slightly annoyed when he realised that I was laughing at him.  
“Nothing Dunc.” I reply, still laughing.  
“There is definitely something different about you today Lewis.” Sjin mused.  
“Yeah, I sorta noticed that Sjin.” I reply.  
“Lewis, you’re acting drunk.” Duncan noted.  
“So what if I am?” I ask smugly.  
“Are you drunk silk shirt?” Sips questions.  
“No.” I reply.  
“Are you sure?” Sjin inquires.  
“Yes Sjin, I'm sure I'm not drunk.”  
“Yeah about that, you always say that even when you are drunk.” Duncan points out.  
“Well I know that I have not drunk a thing for quite a long time.” I insist firmly.  
“Then what did you go back to the factory to get?” Sjin questioned smugly.  
“I don’t have to tell you Sjin, the only person I have to tell isn’t here right now anyway.”  
“Yeah I am.” I hear Simon say, “What exactly is going on here anyway?”  
“Well, Lewis is being very secretive about why his day was good and very confusing; we just want to know what’s going on...” Sjin said, “Can you make him tell us?” he pleaded.  
“Lewis, tell them what they want to know.” Simon insisted.  
“No, it’s a secret.” I say.  
“Lewis.” He replies, with the same warning tone I had used earlier on Ridge. At the memory of what had happened this afternoon, I sighed earning myself a curious look from everyone else.  
“What?” I say, trying to be defensive but ending up sounding distracted.  
“Why did you sigh?” Duncan asked.  
“None of your business Duncan.” I say coolly.  
“Yeah, I agree with Duncan, why did you sigh?” Simon inquired.  
“Really? You too now Simon? Am I not allowed any privacy what so ever?” I snap, starting to get annoyed at their snooping.  
“Calm down silk shirt.” Sips told me.  
“And why should I?” I ask, my temper now flaring.  
“We’ll stop asking you questions if you want Lewis.” Sjin offered.  
“Speak for yourself Sjin.” Simon said. Then I groaned in frustration and got up to walk away before they could annoy me any further, when I got outside I decided to go on a walk to calm my temper down. When I was thinking of were to walk to I heard something coming from in the forest, so I decided to investigate and I saw ridge leaning on a tree crying and also hitting his head back on the tree I heard him muttering to himself, “Why, why would you tell him? What did you expect to happen? Did you expect him to turn around and say I love you back? Why just why... I am such an idiot; he’ll hate me now or be too embarrassed to talk to me. I hate you heart, I hate you I hate you I hate you.” I was frozen in place out of shock that he would break down like that and fear for what he might do to himself or me or my friends. After a few seconds I hear someone coming up behind me so I quickly turn around to see Duncan had come to get me.  
“Hey Duncan.” I say quietly and I realise that I sound really shocked.  
“What is it Lewis?” he asks softly, his voice full of concern.  
“Umm...” I say, not wanting to admit that A) Ridge was the reason I was acting strangely and B) that I was spying on ridge, (simply because both were quite embarrassing.)  
“You can tell me Lewis.” He says soothingly.  
“So that’s where I got this habit from!” I exclaim suddenly.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Oh, it’s just that I find myself doing that a lot and I always wondered where I got the habit from.” I say, (that’s only half true, the other reason I spoke up was so that Ridge would know that we were here and go invisible or something.)  
“Hello Lewis.” I hear Ridge say quietly and evilly in my ear, I can almost hear his grin in his voice.  
“Lewis?” Duncan asks worriedly.  
“Yeah?” I answer.  
“What’s the matter with you today?”  
“Nothing...” I say, trying not to gasp because Ridge was trailing his hands all over me.  
“There is definitely something the matter Lewis.” He says when he notices my fidgeting. “Is there something you have to do?”  
“No.” I say as calmly as I can.  
“Aww, Lewis.” Ridge begins whispering, “You’re upsetting your friend. Oh yeah and I hope you enjoy the ‘massage’ I'm giving you.” Then I hear him snicker, and luckily by some magic Duncan hears him to.  
“What was that?” he question.  
“What was what?” I reply.  
“I heard a snicker.”  
“You’re imagining things again Duncan.” I tell him.  
“Oh really?” he asks.  
“Probably.”  
“Lewis, you shouldn’t lie.” Ridge whispers.  
“I don’t think I was imagining things Lewis.” Duncan insists.  
“Ok, you want the truth?” I begin, “You are most definitely not imagining things Duncan, its Ridge. He's been bugging me almost constantly for who knows how long and today he went too far!” I say angrily, the last part aimed more at Ridge then at Duncan.  
“You should have just said something, he has done that at least once to everyone.” He lectures.  
“Really, He does it at least 3 times a day to everyone then? Hmm? How could he find time to do that Dunc?”  
“He bugs you that often?” he answers quite clearly taken aback by the frequency on Ridge attacks.  
“Yeah. More often than that sometimes...”  
“It’s true Duncan.” Ridge contributes.  
“Leave him alone Ridge.” Duncan says, quite clearly pissed now.  
“Fine, I’ll go now then.” He says, flying off.  
“Is he the reason you’ve been acting so weird lately?” Duncan questions after a while.  
“Yeah, he is.”  
“Well, we should tell the others that he is the reason you have been acting so strangely lately.”  
“Okay.” Then agreed to head back inside, when we get back in Duncan tell everyone else what happened out there because I was too distracted thinking about Ridges hands on my back. I re-focus just in time to hear Duncan say:  
“Ok then, everyone clear on that? Any questions?”  
“I have a question.” Sjin says.  
“What is it?” He asks.  
“Why was your day so good today Lewis?” Sjin begins, “I mean if Ridge was annoying me constantly like that I don’t think I would ever have a good day.”  
“Well, its because he didn’t bug me today, that is until I was just outside.” I reply.  
“Really?” Sjin asks doubtfully.  
“Yes...” I say slowly, starting to think more about this afternoon and making myself blush slightly, but luckily the lighting wasn’t that good in here anymore so I doubted that anyone would notice.  
“Your blushing Lewis.” Simon said. (At that point I had forgotten that Simon was A) with us B) a dwarf and C) had very good night vision)  
“Umm...” was the only thing I could say.  
“Come on Lewis, why don’t you trust us enough to tell us what’s going on here?” Sjin asked. I groaned slightly, not really wanting to answer his question but knowing that I would have to eventually.  
“Because...” I say nervously. (I realise that I was sounding an awful lot like how Ridge had sounded that afternoon)  
“Guys,” Simon begins, “Don’t force him to say if he isn’t comfortable telling.”  
“Thanks for sticking up for me friend.” I whisper to him.  
“You’re welcome Lewis.” He says smiling. Then I suddenly yawn from exhaustion, realising that it was about 3:00am.  
“Its late guys and I'm really tiered so we should probably leave now.” I say sleepily.  
“Yeah.” Everyone agrees. So we all get up and head for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up the next morning I see Simon watching me, when he notices that I was awake he greeted me and asked me If I had slept well and all that sort of stuff, I told him morning and yeah, I slept well enough. Then we started to chat about things when Duncan came in and told us that we should really get up and get to work, I agreed with him. I started thinking about what Duncan might have said last night to the others but I was so zoned out that I only remember a really small amount of the conversation and that’s mostly stuff that Duncan was saying and required me to answer, one of the things he said was:  
“If Ridge starts bugging you again I want you to tell one of us immediately.” So when later that afternoon I felt Ridge’s hands on my shoulders I was about to say something to Duncan who was working with me when I noticed that Ridge was acting strangely (for his standards at least), it was odd because rather than just being there, he seemed like he was trying to lead me somewhere, I stopped moving and I felt his hands gently tugging my shoulders backwards.  
“Duncan...” I began.  
“Mhh?” he replied.  
“It’s Ridge, he’s annoying me AGAIN.”  
“Why did you have to tell him?” Ridge whispered in my ear sadly.  
“Ridge get out of here and leave Lewis alone, NOW.” Duncan said. Then I felt Ridges hands leave my shoulders and I heard him give a small sad sigh.  
“He's gone Duncan.” I said after Ridge had left.  
“Good, thanks for telling me, if you always say then we can deal with this problem sooner rather than later.”  
“You’re welcome.” I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 4 days until Ridge next bugged me, while he was gone I was thinking about why he would want me and why he would love me. When I next felt his hands on my shoulders Sjin was the only person around, I knew that I should probably mention something to him but I must admit my curiosity had been sparked because yet again Ridge seemed to be trying to lead me somewhere, in fact I was just about to speak when I decided not to, I decided that I would let Ridge bug me just this once.  
“You’re not going to say anything to Sjin?” Ridge whispered, clearly surprised. I just shook my head slightly in response.  
“Why not?” he questioned.  
“Why should I?” I replied quietly.  
“Well, Duncan told you to and you seem to do anything that he says.” He answered sarcastically. This caused me to snigger softly and roll my eyes, deciding that I didn’t really mind Ridges presence, mostly because I found it slightly comforting. Ridge stays with me for the rest of my workday, everyone taking there usual shift “guarding” me from Ridge. Simon was especially concerned about me, I really hoped that he wouldn't notice the faint hand shaped marks on my shoulders. I managed to make it through Simon's whole shift without a problem, but then I realised that after Simon's shift it was Duncan's shift and I also realised that he was the most observant of everyone, always noticing the tiny little details about people and the world around him. At this point in time Simon had left but luckily Duncan hadn't arrived yet, so I decided to take advantage of the situation.  
“Ridge!” I hissed quickly and quietly.  
“Yes Lewis?” he purred.  
“Duncan's on next, he will notice you after all. I think you should go while you still can.” I murmured lowly, blushing slightly at Ridge’s purring voice.  
“Hey Lewis, how’s your day been?” Duncan interrupted.  
“Oh Hey Dunc, it’s been fine so far, a bit hot but fine besides that.” I replied, hoping that the story about being hot would explain my blush. Then Duncan did something that surprised me greatly, he came over and hugged me whispering softly:  
“I am so glad that you are alright and that you decided to tell me about you Ridge problem. Thank you Lewis.” When he let go of me I noticed that he was blushing now and I figured that I was blushing even more now.  
“Thanks for your concern friend.” I reply, unsure of what to say.  
“What have you been doing today anyway?”  
“Oh nothing much, a bit of building, some sorting, a hint of mining and a small bit of hunting... I think that’s it.” I recited happily.  
“You sure have been busy today Lewis.” He said with the slightest undercurrent of awe in his voice.  
“Mmm.” I agreed.  
“What are you doing right now?”  
“I was just in the middle of thinking about what to do next actually.” I informed him.  
“Shall we get lunch?” he suggested.  
“Such a suck up Lewis, he clearly likes you.” Ridge whispered in my ear amusedly and suddenly. “And before you even think about denying it you should think of the obvious facts like he pays extra attention to detail around you, he is very protective of you and how he blushes and feels whatever emotion you do when you tell him you’re feeling it.” After Ridge fell silent I realised that he made a good point and is right in everything he said about Duncan, admittedly I always put it down to him being a good friend but I slowly realise that he never pays quite that much attention to anyone but me. Duncan looked at me concernedly when he saw my thinking face.  
“What’s wrong Lewis? Is it Ridge again?” he asks concernedly.  
“No, no. I'm just thinking.” I assure him. Noticing how he basically spat out Ridge’s name and just how concerned he sounded. I realise that it might be hard to be around Duncan for a while now, dam it Ridge why did you have to mention it? Was it just to piss me off or was he jealous? Now that’s an interesting thought, Ridge being jealous of Duncan... My thoughts where really starting to get going when Duncan interrupted me saying:  
“Lewis, are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah, I just got distracted thinking again.” I told him, “Now shall we head of for some lunch?”  
“Sounds like a good plan.” We walk in silence until we reach the very place we (Sjin, Sips and I) sat when this first started. Smiling slightly at the memory (if you could call it a memory considering that it was only 4 days ago) I hear myself sighing quietly. Naturally during lunch I’m slightly distracted and I really hoped that Duncan won’t mention it, and by some form of a miracle he doesn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week whenever Ridge bothers me I mentioned to whoever I was with at the time, until one time he caught me alone and he for some bizarre reason decides to turn visible and land next to me, he looks so sad now he probably thinks that I hate him or refuse to talk to him but that’s not true it’s just that I’m not really sure what to say to him.  
“Please come with me Lewis.” He pleads, making eye contact with me.  
“Where?” I ask after a short awkward silence.  
“Just trust me.” He insists.  
“Fine.” I agree after a quick think.  
“Really?” he asks, clearly surprised either because I agreed at all or because I agreed so easily/quickly/readily.  
“Yes, now let’s go before I change my mind.” I say with a small smile.  
“Great!” he says, his usual enthusiastic domineer returning.  
“But don’t let the others see you leading me.”  
“Of course.” He says as if that was the most obvious thing anyone had every said ever. His attitude made me laugh slightly and very happily. As it turns out Ridge decided to lead me to his castle and invites me in for a cup of tea. Naturally I accept and we both chat about things over what some might call dinner but I just call extremely delicious.  
“Did you make this?” I ask him with a mouthful of heaven on earth.  
“Yeah, do you like it?” he replies shyly.  
“This meal is heaven on earth Ridge, I love it!” I inform him eagerly eating more.  
“Thanks!” he says with a beaming smile on his face. After a few more hours of talking I start to yawn, so when Ridge suggests that I should stay overnight in his guest room I find myself forced to accept his offer.  
“Good night Ridge.” I say sleepily.  
“Night Lewis.” He says grinning and giving me a kiss on the forehead. “See you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.” I murmur, leaning in and give him a brief kiss on the lips, which needless to say, startles him. “I like you by the way Ridge.” I inform him before I turn around and close the door to his spare room then basically go and collapse onto the bed sleeping deeply until dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up I smell bacon cooking so I get up and go to inspect myself in the bathroom mirror, I look really awful with my hair all messed up and my cloths all wrinkled and crumpled. Oh well. I guess I should go and see what’s cooking. After about 5 minutes I finally find the kitchen and see Ridge seated at his table eating bacon and eggs, when he sees me he waves me over and even though his mouth is full of food tells me “grab a seat and I will get you something to eat.” I laugh but take a seat quickly because I hear my stomach rumbling.  
“How many eggs and how many slices of bacon?” he asks enthusiastically.  
“3 eggs and 6 slices of bacon please.” I ask.  
“Sure thing, coming right up.” When we were both satisfyingly full of breakfast he looked at me curiously and after a few minutes of this he broke the silence saying:  
“Did you really mean it Lewis? Do you really like me?” he asked softly and extremely curiously.  
“Why would I lie to you Ridge?” I reply simply. I mean for a long enough time I was thinking about it and I finally decided that I did like him and that I would love to have something with him.  
“I don’t know...”  
“My point exactly Ridge, I didn’t lie to you because I really do like you. A lot actually....” Then he leans forward and slowly and gently presses his lips to mine, they feel so soft yet strong and really loving.  
“Wow...” I said softly as he pulls his head away, face flushed beet red.  
“Maybe we should go sit somewhere in private so we can talk more...” I suggest.  
“Your right.” He says dazedly, causing a snigger from me. Ridge leads me to his study/office and we settle down on one of the sofas. The sofa was built for 2 and had a brown leather cover on it.  
“What do you want to talk about?” he asks sweetly.  
“Us...” I reply warily.  
“Sure.”  
“What should we do about us anyway? I mean we both have feelings for each other so what should we do with them?” I question.  
“We should enjoy a relationship between us while it lasts; I mean we do have feelings so we shall date if you want.” He answered.  
“Sounds good to me.” I say before I lean up and kiss him again. Then we heard a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs.  
“It must be my friends looking for me.” I say frustration evident in my voice. Then Ridge stands up sighing and motions for me to stay before he walks off to go deal with my friends (I assume).  
“WHERE IS HE?” I hear Simon roar after a few minutes. He sounds really angry, I just hope that he won’t try and hurt Ridge. Then there was a long silence and I assume that they are talking in a reasonable tone now, then after an unnervingly long silence in which I ponder telling my friends about Ridge and me I hear Duncan’s voice calling for me saying:  
“Lewis? Where are you? Lewis?” and I noticed that he sounds really panicked. I hear him saying this a few times each closer that the last so when I hear him right outside the study door (Ridge shut it after himself because he was polite)   
“In hear Duncan.” I reply calmly. Then Duncan opens the door and sees me sitting on the couch were Ridge left me, he then runs over to check if I was alright.  
“I'm fine Duncan, stop fussing.” I tell him.  
“Are you sure...?” he asks worriedly.  
“Yes, I’m positive that I’m fine.”  
“I'm so glad that we found you, when you disappeared we were all so worried about what Ridge might do to you or that we might never get to see you again.” He explained.  
“Well I'm fine Duncan, now who else came anyway?” I questioned, worrying for Ridges safety.  
“Sips, Sjin, Simon and Rythian.” He listed quickly.  
“Rythian?” I ask.  
“Yeah, long story.” He says.  
“Well we should probably go tell them that you “found” me. There is no point in unnecessary destruction or injuries.”  
“Your right.” He said then he got up and motioned for me to follow him (something I did slightly hesitantly because I was comfortable on the sofa.) then he led me back down to the main lobby of the castle.  
“Lewis!” Simon shouted when he saw Duncan leading me back.  
“Silk shirt.” Sips said nicely.  
“Good to see you’re safe.” Rythian greeted. Then Sjin came up and gave me a hug.  
“Hey guys.” I reply to them.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“What happened?”  
They all started asking at once, then Rythian interrupted saying:  
“Ridge got away!”  
“I told you to keep an eye on him Sips.” Duncan growled.  
“Yeah and I told Simon to do it.” Sips replied.  
“No you didn’t.” Simon mentioned.  
“Guys, please stop arguing for once.” I said calmly, already frustrated at them again but glad that Ridge got away safely. “Oh and I am fine and Ridge didn’t hurt me and I’m not really sure what happened.”  
“Sorry Lewis.” They all said together.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Sjin suggested.  
“Good idea Sjin.” Simon said sarcastically. Then we started to leave after the others had checked that they had everything and that I had everything. The others are chatting and joking with each other but I was being really quite because I am thinking about how nice Ridge was and how good a cook he was when I realised that the others were staring at me, when Simon saw that I had noticed their staring he raised his eyebrow at me which caused me to laugh a little.  
“You seem very distracted Lewis.” Sips said plainly.  
“I'm thinking.” I reply dryly.  
“About?” Rythian asked.  
“Still isn’t anyone business what I'm thinking about.” I reply.  
“And why is that?” He inquired.  
“Because they’re my thoughts so I don’t need to share them with anyone.” I say.  
“Are you sure it’s not because your thoughts are embarrassing? Or because you’re thinking about your secrets?” Sips asked cheekily.  
“Maybe.” I say.  
“Oooooo.” Sjin exclaims, reminding of the last time we had this discussion.  
“What this time Sjin?” I ask coolly.  
“I still haven’t given up on my idea from last time.” He replies, grinning like a mad man.  
“Come on Sjin, just give it up already.” I say smiling.  
“What is his idea from last time?” Simon, Duncan and Rythian inquire simultaneously.  
“I think that he got himself a girlfriend.” Sjin replies for me. Him saying it made me blush again.  
“Or maybe a boyfriend.” Sips dares. That particular accusation made me blush even more. Especially thinking about what I had agreed to earlier.   
Hoping that my voice won’t crack I reply “Really guys? Is that all you two spend you every waking hour thinking about?” after I said it I hoped that no one would notice the slight crack in my voice.  
“Sips!” Sjin exclaims, “That might be going a little bit too far.”  
“I think that I'm right.” Sips insists.  
“Look how much Lewis is blushing now.” Rythian teased.  
“Rythians right.” Simon agreed.  
“Guys!” I exclaim, “Is it gang up on Lewis day today or something?” I have to resist punching someone or something.  
“You’re not being all that fair on him, I mean he was kidnapped and all.” Duncan defended.  
“Thanks friend.” I say to him.  
“You’re right Duncan.” Sjin and Rythian say.  
“Don’t give up that easily guys.” Sips complained.  
“Sips!” Sjin warned.  
“Don’t worry Sjin, let him continue if he really wants to.” I say.  
“You’re confusing Lewis.” Sips said.  
“Yes I am.” I agree.  
“So, do you have a boyfriend Lewis?” he questions.  
“No.” I reply slowly. (To be honest I don’t think that I'm lying because Ridge and I didn’t agree that we were boyfriends we only agreed to do something about our feelings towards each other).  
“Really?” Ridge whispered in my ear, “Are you embarrassed about what we agreed to earlier or is that you want to try and get them to trust me before you say anything?”  
“I don’t believe you.” Sips said.   
“To bad, because I'm telling the truth.” I reply. “And anyway, why does it even matter to you?”  
“I think I’m starting to agree with Sips.” Rythian adds. After he adds this I groan in frustration.  
“Guys!” Duncan snaps.  
“Duncan!” Sips snaps back.  
“I think you should drop the subject, all of you.” Ridge suddenly speaks up.  
“Ridge!” I hear all my friends shout.  
‘Idiot.” I quietly mutter to myself.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Duncan questions.  
“I should think it quite obvious.” He replied, his smirk audible.  
“Well it’s not, so please feel free to elaborate for those who don’t know.” Duncan replies sarcastically.  
“I'm defending Lewis if you “geniuses” didn’t notice.” Ridge snapped.  
“Why?” Rythian asked accusingly.  
“Because I feel like being nice today, that’s why.” He replied.  
“Is that why you’ve been constantly bugging Lewis huh? Are you just ‘being nice?’ because I highly doubt that Ridge, especially coming from you.” Duncan exclaimed.  
“And why do you think that Duncan? You should know by now that I can be quite a nice person when I try.” Ridge answered coldly.  
“Just stop arguing for once!” I finally snap, tired of my friends constant bickering, And Ridge being nice stops when I ask while Duncan keeps going on for a bit before I punch him on the arm.”  
“Hey, what was that for?” he asked me, wearing a surprised look on my face because I usually never resort to physical violence.  
“You just wouldn’t shut up.” I snapped.  
“Lewis, you need to calm down.” Simon tells me.  
“Why should I? You’re just going to end up questioning me again some other time and I’ll get mad at you again and this whole cycle will just end up repeating its self.” I cry out in frustration.  
“Then stop lying to us.” Sips retorted. After he said that I would have attacked him if Ridge wasn’t holding me back.  
“Stop Lewis, this isn’t like you.” Ridge informs me gently. When he tells me this I listen because well I like him (a lot actually). When the others see this they are startled and instantly suspect that Ridge did something to me, which only pisses me off again. To try and remain calm I focus on the hands on my arm, stopping me from attacking anyone. When I quickly glance at them I don’t see any hands so I assume (correctly) that they belong to Ridge, then I start to note all these little unimportant details about them until I feel like I’m completely relaxed. I look around to see looks of startle, worry, anxiety, anger, curiosity, smugness (from Sips) and other similar emotions on the faces of my friends.   
Breaking the silence Ridge says: “I think I should probably go now...”  
“I think your right Ridge.” I reply. After he leaves (or so they thought) we continue walking back to the factories, this time no one is particularly talkative and all seem to be lost in thought. After a few minutes Rythian tells us that he should probably head back home so we all wave him goodbye, and about 4 minutes after that I feel Ridges hands on my shoulder again and I hear him whispering in my ear but I'm still too distracted to really notice. Then suddenly I think I hear him telling me something about himself and I realise that I probably should have been listening to what he was saying but to be honest after he announce to my friends that he was defending me I was distracted by thoughts of what else he might say if he got the chance. After about an hour or so we finally reach the factories and the others (not including Ridge or myself) decide to have a meeting about what to do about Ridge and because I was tiered I insisted that I wanted to get some sleep, the other reluctantly agreed on the term that they would get to guard me at night once they decided on shifts and that they would be having their meeting in the room next to mine, I agreed to the terms because I really just wanted to get some sleep. When I had settled down on the bed I heard Ridge’s voice saying:   
“Lewis, can I stay here next to you for the night? I promise to stay invisible and its’ because I'm really lonely.” he asked nervously.  
“Yeah sure whatever.” I mumbled sleepily.  
“Thanks.” He said, giving me a quick kiss. So after had gotten changed into my night cloths I settled under my bed to sleep when I felt Ridge behind me lie down spooning me.  
“Night.” I said groggily.  
“Night.” He replied. Then I drifted off to sleep listening to my friends’ voices and feeling safe with Ridge behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I noticed was that I could hear shouting and the second thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel Ridge Behind me. Felling panicked I sat up in a bolt only to see Duncan sitting across from me on his bed.  
“What’s the matter Lewis?” he asked worriedly.  
“Nightmare.” I lied. “What's with all the shouting anyway?”  
“Oh don’t mind that, they’re just planning something I think.”  
“You think?”  
“I wasn’t a loud to leave my guard post here until you woke up; it’s part of the new guard shift rotation thing.”  
“Okay, well I'm up now so why don’t you go find out what’s going on out there?” I said yawning.  
“If you want me to.” He complied.  
“That would be nice.” Then Duncan stood up and left the room. After I was sure he was gone I got up to change when I heard a soft snicker from behind me.  
“Hello?” I whispered softly.  
“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” Ridge replied.  
“Why did you snicker?”  
“Why do you think?” he replied goofily, “I was snickering because even though your friends are trying to take all these measures to protect you they still didn’t know that I was in your room the whole night, it’s quite funny if you think about it.”  
“You’re right.” I laughed quietly. “But I need to change if you don’t mind.”  
“You shy?” he teased.  
“Yes.” I replied honestly.  
“Fine, I’ll close my eyes.”  
“Thanks.” I told him, and then I went to go get my day clothes when Duncan walked in.  
“Sorry Lewis I’ll leave again.” He said blushing even though I hadn’t actually started to change.  
“Okay.” Then when he had left I finally got the chance to get change, but I had only gotten my shirt off when I was “interrupted” again but this time it was from Ridge running his warm hands along my back, causing me to shiver.  
“Ridge!” I hissed quietly.  
“Yes?” he purred.  
“Stop it!”  
“Why? You don’t seem to mind that much.” He said evilly, I could hear his smirk in his voice.  
“Just stop, please.” I insisted half seriously.  
“Fine.” He said mock sadly. Then he let me finish getting changed without any more interruptions. When I was done I walked into the next room to see what the others were talking about and I found them (Sips, Sjin, Simon and Duncan) all gathered suspiciously around a table discussing something in hurried whispers and as soon as they noticed me they fell silent.  
“Good morning Lewis!” Simon greeted happily.  
“Good morning guys.” I replied slowly.  
“What’s the matter?” Sjin asked.  
“Nothing.” I replied curtly.  
“You hungry?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah sure, what is there to eat anyway?”  
“What do you want?” Duncan asked politely.  
“Bacon and eggs.” I replied without thinking about it. The other looked at me strangely because I hardly ever eat bacon and eggs for breakfast and I usually take a really long time to decide what I want.  
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“Yeah, of course I’m sure.”   
“Good mood this morning hmm?” Sips added.  
“Yeah, brilliant mood actually.”  
“Why?” Sjin asked.  
“Because I am and I really am quite hungry so let’s go make some breakfast.” The last bit was aimed more at Duncan because he usually makes everyone’s breakfast.  
“You want to help?” Duncan asked surprised. Because yet again it’s not something I normally do.  
“Sure.” I tell him.  
“Thanks, what does everyone else want to eat?” Sjin wanted 2 pieces of toast and a slice of bacon, Sips wanted 7 slices of bacon and Simon wanted 3 eggs, a piece of toast and 2 slices of bacon while me and Duncan wanted 3 eggs and 6 slices of bacon each. After we had finished cooking breakfast we served it to everyone. I had cooked all the toast and half the bacon while Duncan cooked all the eggs and the other half of the bacon.  
“Enjoy!” I said happily when everyone had been served there breakfast. After everyone had finished eating me and Duncan got lots of complements on our cooking and they were wondering who made what so he told them, “Lewis cooked all the toast and half the bacon while I cooked all the eggs and the other half of the bacon.”  
“Well the toast is perfect Lewis.” Sjin and Simon agreed.  
“Thanks Guys.” I said smiling from the compliment. Then we all started to talk about little things like: how we are, what we plan on doing today and how we’ve been lately. After about half an hour of this Sjin finally asked what happened while I was with Ridge.   
“Do I have to say?” I asked.  
“We need to know.” He insisted.  
“Why?”  
“Because we need to know who we’re up against.” Sips answered bluntly.  
“I’m not really sure about what happened for most of the time because I was unconscious.” I lied.  
“And where were you when you woke up?” Sjin inquired.  
“In the study/office Duncan found me in.”  
“Were you tied up? Had Ridge removed you items and weapons?” Simon questioned further.  
“No and no.” I tell them which surprises everyone but Duncan.  
“Not surprised Duncan?” I asked cheekily.  
“No, and that’s because I was the one who found you and you weren’t tied up then.” He explains.  
“What was happening when you woke up?” Simon asked.  
“When I woke up I saw Ridge sitting there reading a book.”  
“Then what happened?” he questioned.  
“We talked.”  
“About?”  
“Why does that concern you?” I asked trying to sound calm even thought I was getting extremely frustrated.  
“I was just wondering Lewis, no need to get so defensive.”  
“Sorry Simon, it’s just that…” I started nervously.  
“It’s just that what?” he asked softly enough so that only I could hear.  
“Never mind, it’s nothing.” I replied sighing.  
“It must be something for you to mention it.” He pointed out politely.  
“I-It really doesn’t matter Simon.” I answered because I had lost my nerve with everyone staring at me.  
“Okay Lewis, I believe you.”  
“Thanks for trusting me friend.” After this everyone went silent.  
“What?” I asked feeling alarmed.  
“Behind you…” Sjin said.  
“What’s behind me?”  
“It’s not what but whom...” Sjin replied.  
“Fine then who’s behind me?”  
“Hello Lewis.” I hear Ridge say sweetly, and then I felt his arms hugging me. When the others saw this they looked angry then shocked, I think it is because at first they thought that Ridge was attacking me but then they realised that he was hugging me.   
“Hey Ridge.” I laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked.  
“Nothing…” I said laughing even more.  
“Really? Because for nothing you sure seem to be laughing an awful lot…” he began.  
“Well of course it’s something Ridge, but nothing important.” I reply, still laughing. Then he stops hugging me.  
“Hey Guys.” He says happily to the others. The others were still too stunned to say anything and the look on their faces was making me laugh even harder. After about a minute of me continuing to laugh and my friends continuing to stare, I stood up and almost fell over but Ridge caught me.  
“Thanks.” I said sincerely.  
“You’re very completely welcome.” He said with his usually mad man grin on his face. Then I heard Duncan growl:  
“Keep your hands off him Ridge.”  
“Duncan! Relax; he was just stopping me from falling over. Or are you implying something?” I growl back.  
“Why are you always defending him?” Duncan sneered at me.  
“Because I don’t like anyone fighting or arguing.” I snap.  
“Lewis, you’re arguing right now. You do realise that right?” Simon asked.  
“Stay out of this Simon!” Duncan and I say together.  
“What happened between you two? You used to be such close friends.” Sjin asked.  
“Between who?” I ask as calmly as I can.  
“You and Duncan and you and Simon.” He answered. What I felt like saying right now is that Duncan is frustrating me and I am extremely angry at him right now. But what I actually answered was:  
“I don’t know...”  
“Really?” Simon asked surprised.  
“Yeah, I just don’t know what is making me so edgy lately, it really annoying.” I relied honestly. Everyone besides Ridge looked surprised at my honesty.  
“Now you’re being honest?” Sips said sarcastically.  
“Yes Sips, I am.” I replied calmly.  
“Why is it that as soon as the topic isn’t Ridge, you’re happy to be honest?” he asked.  
“Why does it matter?” I answer.  
“Because, honesty is important in any sort of relationship.” Ridge added.  
“Yes I know that Ridge, but you’re not that honest yourself.” I reply cheekily.  
“Yes I am.”  
“When did that start?” I asked sarcastically.  
“It started right now.”  
“Then will you answer our questions Ridge?” Simon asked.  
“Sure I will.” Ridge answered, startling everyone.  
“But, why?” Duncan asked stunned.  
“I told you, honesty is important in a good relationship of any kind.”  
“Relationship?” Sips asked.  
“To me that includes friendships, partnerships and between enemies as well.”   
“And what are we to you?” Sjin asked.  
“Friends and some are other.” He replied.  
“Who’s what other?” Simon questioned.  
“Two people are a better kind of other.”  
“Who is what kind of better other?” Simon pressed.  
“Duncan and Lewis are the who, but ask them about the better kind of other.”  
“Duncan and Lewis?” Simon asked confusedly.  
“Yes, that’s what I said.”  
“What kind of other does he mean Duncan?” Sips questioned, smirking.  
“Umm...” He stuttered blushing.  
“Duncan?” Sjin asked curiously.  
“Y-yeah?” he replied.  
“What is it Duncan?” Sips pressed.  
“W-why are you bugging m-me now, why don’t you b-bug Lewis instead.” He stuttered.  
“Thanks for being a pal Duncan.” I butted in, hurt evident in my voice. “And now you know how I feel when you are trying to pry in my private life.”  
“Still, you could tell them what they want to know about you then I’ll tell them what they want to know about me, deal?”  
“You tell first Duncan.”  
“No.”  
“Same time then?” I suggested.  
“How would that even work?”  
“They wouldn't be able to listen to both of us so they will listen to one of us but we won’t know which one of us they’re listening to.”  
“Deal.” He agreed.  
“I am dating Ridge.”  
“I used to date Ridge.”  
We said together, and by the look on the other faces I don’t think that they understood either of us. But I heard Duncan and he heard me so we just looked at the other, seeing our surprised faces mirrored.  
“Really?” he asked me.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” I replied.  
“I guess.”  
“You guess? No I can because used to was once am and am might become used to.” I rambled.  
“What did you guys even say?” Sjin interrupted.  
“I heard them both.” Sips said with an evil smirk on his face.  
“What did we say then?” I challenged him.  
“I’m not repeating what you said for you.” He laughed.  
“Lewis? Duncan? What did you say?” Simon questioned quietly.  
“You repeat first Duncan.”   
“No, you repeat first Lewis.”  
“Fine.” I reluctantly agreed, “I said...” I began but then Ridge shook his head and mouthed to me: ‘Don’t say yet please, just wait until they trust me...’  
“You said what?” Sjin pressed.  
“Duncan you say first...” I said quietly, then I looked over at Duncan and gave him a questioning look and he mouthed to me ‘I saw what Ridge said, don’t tell if he doesn’t want you to.’  
“I said,” Duncan began aloud; “I used to date Ridge, but that was quite a while ago...” he trailed off. Then I looked around the room and saw shocked and surprised looks on almost everyone’s faces (except Sips and Ridge).  
“That makes no sense Duncan, when did this happen? How did it happen? W-what...? Why?” Simon asked dumfounded.  
“Well it agree that it makes no sense and it was quite a while ago that we dated, before I knew any of you and I'm not sure how or why.” After this everyone looked at me because it was my turn to tell but I said that Ridge told me not to tell for now and that I would tell when he said I could, the others said that Ridge never said that but Duncan said that he knew that Ridge had said that. Then Duncan and I got up and left the room closely followed by Ridge. Then us three talked for a while before Ridge left to go back to his castle. Then Duncan and I decided to spend the day somewhere else because neither of us felt like facing the others questions.


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple of hours of walking around we found a nice spot to sit and talk and eat the lunch that Duncan had made for us.  
“So Lewis, how long have you been dating him?” Duncan asked with a mouth full of sandwich.  
“Since the day you guys came to get me. And how long did you date him for?” I replied.  
“Okay and about 6 months, we were deeply in love and thought that nothing would ever break us up until something happened...” he trailed off.  
“What happened, if you want to say that is?”  
“Simon happened.”  
“How did Simon ‘happen’ exactly?”  
“He came into this world and Ridge got all distracted with all this “He’s going to be a famous and important person” crap, needless to say hearing him constantly going on about Simon really got on my nerves so when one night I asked him “do you love me?”, he took a moment too long to reply “yes, of course I love you.” That’s when I realised that our love was fading so I broke up with him.” He recited sadly.  
“That’s really sad.”  
“Yeah well, it happens... Anyway how did you and Ridge start?”  
“Oh that, well you remember the day that the five of us ended up eating lunch and Sjin came up with the ridiculous theory that I had gotten a girl friend?”  
“Yeah, that was a weird day.”  
“Well anyway, I had been working with Sjin when I suggested that we should get some lunch if you could call it that, when we were walking I felt Ridge’s hands on my shoulders so I told him that I had forgotten something and had to go back to get it and after about 2 minutes of walking I turned around to Ridge who was following me and asked him why he was following me. So he landed next to me and turned visible then after some coaxing admitted that he loved me then turned tails and flew off. Then I went back to lunch and you know what happened.”  
“Well then...”  
“Oh yeah something else happened that day.”  
“What?”  
“When I went outside to get some air because I was angry I came across Ridge sitting in front of a tree crying and getting mad at himself, so when you came up to me I was shocked that Ridge would get like that. Ridge was also the main reason that I suddenly exclaimed something because I wanted him to get a chance to hide when he came up to me invisible and was very evil and cheeky which was why I was fidgeting so much while we talked.”  
“That is really quite something.” Duncan agreed.  
“You’re good at telling stories Lewis.” Ridge said, landing visibly next to us.  
“Oh hey Ridge.” I said relaxedly.  
“Hello.” Duncan said curtly.  
“What a day right?” Ridge asked goofily.  
“Yeah, it was quite something. However what that something is depends entirely on your opinion.” I added.  
“Is there enough lunch for me to have some?” He asked Duncan.  
“Yeah, and it’s your favourite kind of sandwich.” Duncan said kindly.  
“Really?” I asked curiously, because it is always useful to know that sort of stuff.  
“Yeah, right Ridge?” Duncan asked.  
“Yep, you still make them best out of everyone I know.” Ridge praised.  
“Thanks.”  
“Well you haven’t tried my cooking yet Ridge.” I pointed out.  
“True, I should have a bake off between you guys.” Ridge said excitedly.  
“No need, I already know that Duncan is a way better cook than me.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself Lewis; you’re a really good cook to.” Duncan intervened  
“Thanks for that friend.” I said warmly. After about 2 hours of us talking about silly little things we all agreed that we should probably head back to our bases, so when Ridge had left Duncan said that he was going to spend his night over at his castle and asked if I wanted to join him, I said yeah because I didn’t really want to have to face all the questions our friends were going to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to Duncan’s castle we went straight into the kitchen because we were both really hungry. When I was looking around I noticed that even though Duncan loved to cook he didn’t have very much food in his kitchen.  
“Duncan, if you love cooking so much, why do you hardly have any food?”  
“I don’t eat here that often anymore because I spend so much time working on the factory.” He replied.  
“You need to relax more”   
“But I love working.” He protested.  
“Even so, you still need a break every once in a while.” I argued firmly.  
“Yeah and I take a break every once in a while.” He insisted.  
“You’re such a workaholic Duncan.”  
“No one has a problem with that when they have a problem at the factory.”  
“Let’s just make some dinner now.”  
“Okay, what do you want to eat?”  
“Tacos, pizza or lasagne, they’re my three top favourite foods.” I reply enthusiastically.  
“Lasagne sounds good to me, and it’s also one of my favourite foods to.” He informed me warmly.  
“Are you going to get everything out because I don’t really know where anything is here, you do realise that, right?” I mention cheekily.  
“Oh right, yeah I kind of forgot that...” he mumbles sheepishly. So after that brilliant statement from Duncan he got out everything we needed to cook and a personal recipe.  
“I made this recipe up a few years ago.” He informed me, breaking the happy silence.  
“Well I hope it tastes as good as it sounds.” I retort. Then we both continue preparing the lasagne before I take over and tell Duncan to go get drinks and set the table or where ever he usually eats. After about an hour of cooking the lasagne is ready to eat so I take it out and call Duncan back into the room. When he gets here I notice that he is drunk.  
“Duncan!” I scold him lightly.  
“Wha?” he replies groggily.   
“You’re drunk, again!” I reply, rolling my eyes.  
“Agan, wha do yo mn agan?” he slurred.  
“I mean that you have been drunk before Duncan.” I tell him slowly.  
“Rlly, I hv?” he answers, nearly falling face first on the ground as he tries to get around a chair.  
“I suppose this means you don’t want any dinner then?” I ask him, unable to find it in me to be frustrated at him.  
“Of crse I wan dnnr!” He slurred like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“One thing you have to learn about him is that being drunk does not hinder his apatite in the slightest.” Ridge commented amusedly from behind me.  
“Ridge, you need to stop doing that.” I scolded.  
“Doing what?” he asked, feigning innocence.  
“Sneaking up on people, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” I scorned.  
“Really?” he started amusedly, “I didn’t know that you scared that easily.”  
“I, unlike you am only human Ridge.” I snorted.  
“Really, then what am I, some kind of monster?” he said, his voice mock hurt.  
“No, you’re my overprotective demi god.” I said, noticing the way he reacted when I called him mine.  
“Well, that’s something I most certainly don’t mind being.” He purred seductively.  
“Gys, I’m stll hr yo knw.” Duncan slurred, bringing my attention back to dinner.  
“Right then, it’s time for dinner.” I interrupt before things with Ridge get too heated again.  
“I need to get back now; I only stopped by to make sure you two where safe. So I guess I will see you in the morning. Good night Duncan, excellent night Lewis.” He said, purring the last part.  
“Good night to you to Ridge.” I answer back.  
“Gd nght Rdge.” Duncan slurs before promptly fainting.  
“One last thing Ridge.” I add.  
“Yes Lewis?” he smirks back.  
“Do you know where Duncan's room is? I think he would prefer waking up in his own bed.” I ask.  
“As long as he hasn’t changed rooms, then yeah I know where his room is. Would you like me to take him up there for you?” he offered.  
“Sure.” I reply, distracted by the thought of how Ridge knew where Duncan room was and what exactly he might have been doing there. Then I snorted because I realised that I was jealous of one of my best friends, I also realised that I was being ridiculous because their relationship was a thing of the past... I hope that it was a thing of the past that is... I wonder why Duncan seems to hate Ridge so much, is it because of the way they broke up? Or is there something more under all this? Then I noticed that Ridge had come back and he was looking at me worriedly.  
“Are you alright?” he asked concernedly.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes Ridge, I'm sure.” I insist, “Oh and could you stay for dinner? We made lasagne...”  
“Sure, I can stay if you want.” He said uncertainty.  
“Why wouldn't I want you to stay? I hate being a lone when I eat.”  
“Well that’s interesting to know. I need to remember that.”  
“Why?” I ask interestedly.  
“Because, I need to know everything I can about those I love so I can make them as happy as possible.” He announced sappily. I smiled goofily and blushed when he said that he loves me.  
“And now I learned something new about you.”  
“And what would that be?” he teased.  
“I learned that you can be a sappy romantic when it suites you.” I teased back.  
“That would be one of deepest darkest secrets, but now you know... what ever can I do to stop you from telling everyone?” He teased playfully.  
“Oh I don’t know, you’ll think of something.”   
“And what makes you so sure of that Lewis?” he purred.  
“Let’s just get back to eating dinner Ridge.” I interrupt.  
“Fine.” He says, pretending that I hurt his feelings. After we had both finished I informed him that I needed to head to bed because I was exhausted. After he said goodnight and left I decided to head up to Duncan guest room. When I got there I just crawled under the covers and let sleep consume me.


	10. AN

Currently I am re-writing this story, so no new content. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. I Hope you enjoyed and will check back for more because I put a lot of hard work into this story.  
> 


End file.
